As We Grow
by mod-soul64
Summary: A new student transfers into Takeshi Yamamoto's class, and at first glance, it seems like they will never get along. Hayato Gokudera is angry and brash, while Yamamoto is endlessly positive. But when the two find themselves increasingly involved with-and attracted to-each other, Gokudera starts to let down his guard. High school AU.
1. rooftop makeouts

This is more or less going to work as a repository for all the 8059 stuff I write, which won't be written and posted in chronological order, but I love these bastards, so it's gonna happen anyways. I write in a normal civilian high school AU, where Yamamoto is still a baseball dork, and Gokudera's still his punkass self, but there's no mafia stuff, as I haven't read enough of the KHR manga to be able to write in the universe comfortably. But I'm fine with that, and I hope you are, too.

In this chapter, Yamamoto finds out that Gokudera is capable of laughter, like, real laughter, laugh-so-hard-your-stomach-hurts laughter. and he thinks that's really cute. Gokudera is wounded, because cute is definitely not the adjective he'd use to describe himself in a one-word autobiography, but he's secretly fond of his dumb baseball jock, so it's not the worst thing that could happen. This chapter takes place somewhere in a transitory part of their story. Not quite near the beginning, but not fully immersed in the depth of their future relationship, either.

* * *

"…That's what happened, anyways."

Yamamoto finished his story with a shrug, picking up the plastic water bottle in his lap and taking a swig as he leaned back against the cool metal of the rooftop fence. The cloudless sky was a bright blue, and the slight spring breeze did its best—and mostly failed—to ruffle his short, spiky hair.

Hearing a strange noise emanate from his left, he paused mid-swallow, raising an eyebrow as he looked in Gokudera's direction. The silver-haired boy was covering his mouth with his hands. His ring-studded fingers slid up into his hair, revealing the grin he was biting back.

"Did you just snort?"

Gokudera glanced at Yamamoto, failing to hide a toothier grin before he glanced away, flushing pink. "What? Shut up."

"Dera," Yamamoto teased, inching closer to the other boy. "What are you laughing at, huh?"

Gokudera let a shuddering, breathy laugh, scooting away and doing his best to look away from Yamamoto. "Nothing! Go away!"

"Dera…" He reached out to touch the boy's shoulder, fingertips brushing his sleeve as he slowly tipped over, curling up, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Yamamoto rested his elbow on his knee, leaning his chin into his palm as he watched the boy with a bemused grin. A few moments later, Gokudera sat up, exhaling a sigh and a final wheeze of a laugh before remembering Yamamoto nearby. He stiffened and glared at the jock.

"What are you looking at?"

Yamamoto grinned and glanced in the other direction, teasing in a singsong voice. "Oh, nothing, it's just…"

"What."

He looked back at Gokudera. "Well, it's just that I've never seen you laugh before."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, glancing away as he moved closer to Yamamoto. "I laugh all the time," he muttered, almost to himself, as he closed his eyes and let his head rest against the dark-haired boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you've never laughed like _that_ before," murmured Yamamoto as he kissed the boy's hair. Gokudera was silent, exhaling a neutral breath through his nostrils in response. Slowly, his hand crept over to Yamamoto's knee. He paused, then turned, sliding his hand to the boy's other knee, pressing it down gently. Yamamoto obliged and crossed his legs, letting Gokudera lay his head in his lap.

He smoothed the boy's silver hair with his hand and smiled down at him. Gokudera held eye contact for a few moments, reaching for Yamamoto's free hand and bringing it to his lips, closing his eyes as he kissed his knuckles. He moved Yamamoto's hand to his cheek, leaning into his touch and brushing his lips against his palm. Yamamoto stroked his cheek with his thumb, smiling as he felt Gokudera's cheek grow warm under his touch.

Gokudera raised himself to his elbows, then stood up briefly, facing the dark-haired boy as he sat back down in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Yamamoto smiled and nuzzled the boy, leaning his forehead against his. "Someone's restless."

The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes, pursuing Yamamoto with touches and nuzzles of his own. "Oh, hush." His lips brushed against the other boy's once, then again, kissing him slowly, but with purpose.

Yamamoto held Gokudera close as he returned the kiss, his hands resting on the small of his back, fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt as the boy's tongue entered his mouth. He pushed back gently with his own tongue, but went submissive when Gokudera's tongue pressed harder against his, running over his teeth and exploring his mouth, urging a small moan out of his throat. Yamamoto felt Gokudera smile against his lips for a moment and tilted his head as the boy continued to kiss down his neck, nudging the collar of his shirt away to nip and kiss at more of his skin.

Gokudera pulled away a few moments later, but not before placing a final kiss against the tender spot on the other boy's neck. Yamamoto exhaled, leaning in a little to let his lips graze Gokudera's cheek as a small thank you.

"You didn't leave too obvious a mark, did you?"

Gokudera ran a hand through his hair. "Mm, it's not too bad."

Yamamoto smiled and nodded at him. "Alright, cool."

The silver-haired boy nodded silently in response, glancing away as he sucked his cheek in contemplation. "…Did you like it?"

"The kiss? Yeah. You've always been a good kisser, so—"

"No, I meant—" Gokudera sighed, trying to hold back his embarrassment. "When I laughed."

"Oh." Yamamoto grinned at him. "Yeah, I did. It was really cute, and you looked really happy…so, yeah. Though, to be fair, it wasn't much of a funny story."

The corner of Gokudera's lip twitched upward. "I know."


	2. tsundere mixtapes

**So, I know I said that this probably wouldn't update in chronological order, but now I'm writing in that order anyways, so…my bad. But don't worry, I'm sure I'll crank out a prequel to the first chapter when it becomes necessary. There's a plot here, I swear!**

**Anyways, here's something about these dorks giving each other mixtapes and shit. I'd try to create said mixes myself, but I'm abroad right now and 8tracks just won't load for me. That aside, I hope you enjoy this, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Gokudera-kun, could you read the paragraph on page 36? ...Gokudera-kun?"

The request did not so much on deaf ears as it did on ones that were otherwise distracted. Gokudera, sitting in the middle of the classroom, had his head on his desk and his earbuds in his ears. His face, hidden in his arms, bobbed almost imperceptibly to the semi-indie music in his iTunes library that, despite his being a terror of sorts, was playing at very much a respectful volume. He wasn't about to let his classmates know that he was listening to bands like Vampire Weekend, Modern Baseball, and The Front Bottoms. They wouldn't even understand the lyrics—granted, neither did he, but at least he looked up the Japanese translation. Fuckers were supposed to fear him, not think he was cool, or worse, friend material, and he'd rather die before letting anyone get that impression.

…Well, he _might_ be okay with one person getting that impression.

He might even want that one person to think of him as more than a friend.

His English teacher closed her eyes and exhaled a breath through her nose, trying to remember the meditation exercises she started the other week. She opened her eyes, and then proceeded to shoot glares at every student within arm's reach of the rebellious teen. He wasn't entirely her responsibility, right? Someone had to take charge, but it wasn't going to be her. Not today.

The girls close to Gokudera fluttered their eyelashes at the boys, offering themselves as prize dates to whatever boy who would be brave enough to get Gokudera's attention. They were willing to do anything, _anything, _to stay away from that weirdo. The boys coughed and shifted in their seats, half tempted by the bribe, half tempted to run out of the classroom to avoid risking Gokudera's eventual wrath.

One meek boy, a member of the school's chess club, lifted a hand, and an audible gasp escaped from the rest of the class as his fingertips brushed Gokudera's shoulder. The silver-haired boy took one—just one—earbud out of his ear, and slowly turned around, giving the boy a chance to send a lengthy prayer to his gods before facing his doom.

Finishing his slow-motion swivel, Gokudera's eyes narrowed and landed on the boy who sat behind him. Hideaki Sakurai seemed like a decent kid. Quiet and intelligent, but not an asshole about it, he was pretty normal, in the grand scheme of things.

"The _fuck_ do _you_ want?" Gokudera asked as he raised an eyebrow, his voice calm, but not without a threat, especially heard in his emphasis of the words 'fuck' and 'you'. He watched his classmate shrink back in his chair and pale as his finger pointed past Gokudera at the front of the classroom. Gokudera followed along where the boy was pointing until his eyes landed on his teacher.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

The woman straightened her posture, trying to assert her position over the teen. "Read from the passage on page 36, please."

Gokudera pursed his lips, weighing the request in his mind for a few seconds before picking his bag up off the floor. Unzipping the bag, he leisurely pulled out his English textbook and flipped a few pages in before pausing and looking at the boy who sat a few desks over next to the window.

"Oi, baseball dork, what page did she want me to read from?"

Yamamoto smiled to himself and rolled his eyes. _He says he doesn't want attention, but then he does shit like this…_

"She wanted you to read from page 36, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera huffed, unsure if the honorific was just a polite gesture or a tease. Granted, Yamamoto was probably the nicest person on the planet, but that didn't stop him from poking fun sometimes. Either way, it was almost a dig of sorts, considering he never addressed him with honorifics when they were alone.

_He's probably just being polite. Don't worry about it, Hayato._

The teen flipped to the correct page and read the passage with near fluency, his voice purposefully melodious and steady to spite the request made of him. Finishing the last sentence, he closed the book, placed the errant earbud back in, and dropped his head to his desk.

The teacher sighed out of both relief and exasperation—he was difficult, but she couldn't complain for too long—he aced all his English tests and was one of her best students.

"Thank you for participating, Gokudera-kun. Class dismissed."

Squeaks and scrapes escaped from the classroom's metal desks as the students escaped to their lunch break. Yamamoto, pulling two bento boxes out of his backpack, rose and walked over to Gokudera's desk, waiting for the silver-haired boy to acknowledge his presence.

The boy plucked an earbud out and looked up with mild annoyance. "Earbuds in means no talking—we went over this, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to ask something—my teammates and I are having lunch together. Want to join us?"

"Ugh, and watch you freaks do your baseball circle-jerk? No thanks."

Yamamoto smiled. "I knew you'd say something like that, but I figured I'd try anyways. Either way, my dad made you lunch, so you better eat it, okay?"

Gokudera took the bento and muttered his thanks, watching Yamamoto's back as he exited the classroom. Glancing around, he pulled what appeared to be a slim paper square out of his backpack and slid it under the bento, hiding the object from any prying eyes as he walked out of the classroom. Walking to the front of the school, he slowed down, scanning the lockers for a certain name.

Yoshida….Yamashita….Yamamoto, Takeshi.

He stopped and opened the small locker, hesitating briefly before shoving the square object on top of Yamamoto's ragged tennis shoes and bolting away before he could think twice. Plopping down in the shade of a tree, he opened the bento and shoved a piece of sushi in his mouth, attempting to swallow the nervousness away.

_God, calm down, Hayato! It's not like you did anything major! All you did was make him a mixtape. That's it. Just a mixtape. You might as well make one for his dad, to thank him for all the times his sushi has kept you from the brink of starvation. _

Gokudera sighed, frustrated with Yamamoto's endless magnetism. He wasn't romantically involved—not yet, at least—but he knew he liked him. It was freeing, but it also made him freeze up from time to time. There was just something about Yamamoto that made him want to get close to him, but, at the same time, he didn't want to scare him away by moving too fast.

Making someone a mixtape wasn't too much of a romantic gesture…right? Friends could get away with making each other that kind of stuff, but their relationship wasn't a platonic one. To be honest, Gokudera wasn't quite sure what their relationship exactly _was_—not friends with benefits, as the benefits came first, and they didn't have a deep enough understanding of each other to be considered friends—but they weren't a couple, either. They were definitely compatible, but what they were, and what they would become—well, Gokudera would just have to wait and see.

Yamamoto sat on his bed. Headphones in his ears, his thumb hovered over his iPod's play button. Turning the disk in its paper case between his fingers, he paused and reread the scrawled note above the tracklist.

"_A list of songs that made me think of you. Just listen."_

Songs that made me think of you…but in what way? Hopefully a good one. He pressed play and closed his eyes, figuring there was only one way to find out.

Yamamoto was standing at the side of Gokudera's desk the second he sat down. He placed a flash drive in front of the boy, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

The black-haired boy scratched his head sheepishly. "All I listen to is Top 40 and my dad's old vinyls, and I couldn't even find translations for some of the songs on the CD you gave me, and I don't own any blank CDs…but I tried to make something for you, too."

Gokudera blinked once, then another time, staring at the USB for a solid moment before slipping it into his pocket.

"Thanks," he murmured, in some sort of mild shock—or maybe it was bliss, as he moved his hand to hide his growing smile.

It was a good mix. Not the best, but definitely not the worst, either. It had good flow, and variety, and half the songs were love songs, but he actually liked listening to it, bias irrelevant—or so he liked to think.

Gokudera settled back in his desk chair, glancing at Yamamoto as the mix cycled through his headphones on repeat. The boy caught his eye and smiled, leaving him eager for what would happen next.


	3. in bed

**Hey, long time no update! So sorry about the wait, but I have a bit of a longer chapter for you guys-hopefully that'll make it up to ya! Also, this fic is getting an M rating now, because that's the power of smut, right? ;) Enjoy, and thank you so much for the response so far!**

* * *

PDA had gotten risky between them lately.

Yamamoto had always known that Gokudera was hot, but only recently had he actually began to notice that fact. So one day, and many days after, they ended up in a situation similar to this one: lying close together in Yamamoto's bed, holding and touching and kissing each other. Their shirts would get nudged up inch by inch, their pants dropping lower and lower as they memorized the feeling of muscle and skin under each other's fingertips.

His room was fairly simple. A laptop and a stack of textbooks sat atop a desk in the corner, the chair of which was almost touching the headboard of the bed they were lying in. The bed was pushed up against the wall. It was rather crowded with both of them on it, but it wasn't too uncomfortable. A few old trophies rested on top of a half-full bookcase in the other corner. The closet doors on the wall across from them were slightly ajar, and a hamper overflowing with laundry peeked out. His walls sported a few posters of his favorite baseball players, Japanese and American, but were otherwise bare.

Yamamoto's lips smacked against Gokudera's neck, his hands gently squeezing the boy's waist as he held him close. His skin tasted faintly of sweat and smoke, but was still soft.

The silver-haired boy lifted the other's chin and placed a kiss on his lips. "Hey."

Yamamoto nipped playfully at the boy's lower lip, arms loosely encircling his neck. "What's up?"

Gokudera glanced at the baseball-patterned linens of Yamamoto's childhood bed.

"Touch my butt?"

The boy smiled and slid his hand down, rubbing Gokudera's ass through his boxers.

"Good?"

The teen let out a small sigh, his features half-obscured as he turned his face partway into the fabric. A faint blush rose to his cheeks.

"Could you, um, touch my asshole?"

Yamamoto pinked and flashed him a grin, his hand slipping between his thighs, pressing his fingertips against his skin until they dipped slightly. Tracing the entrance with his fingertip, he watched Gokudera close his eyes as he relaxed back into the pillows.

"Feels good?"

The boy nodded. He reached up blindly, clumsily kissing his partner. Yamamoto kissed back, threading the fingers of his free hand into Gokudera's hair. Gokudera broke away, the tip of his nose tracing Yamamoto's cheekbone as he moved to nip at the boy's earlobe. He whispered softly.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Would you be willing to finger me?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened. A deeper blush rose to his cheeks. He flashed a grin out of habit, but with a little nervousness this time.

"We've never done anything like that before…"

Gokudera let a faint smile rise to his lips. "I know; that's why I'm asking. Would you want to do something like that?"

Yamamoto paused, thinking for a moment. "…Yeah. Yeah, I would."

Gokudera nodded. "Awesome." He slipped out from underneath Yamamoto, stepping out of his boxers as he walked over to his dresser and pulled a bottle of lube from his underwear drawer.

Yamamoto smiled. "You've memorized where I keep my lube, huh…"

Gokudera shrugged. "I've been here, what, five or six times now? It's pretty easy to remember."

He sat back down on the bed, and Yamamoto sat up, resting his chin over his shoulder. He peeked down at Gokudera's half-hard erection and blushed before looking back up, lifting his shirt with one hand. He hesitated for a moment before starting to rub the boy's erection with his hand. Gokudera smiled, settling back against him.

"You're allowed to touch me all you want, you know."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just—"

"Nervous?"

Yamamoto smiled shyly, placing a kiss against Gokudera's neck.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Gokudera lifted his arms, letting the boy pull his shirt over his head. He laid back on the bed, touching Yamamoto's cheek as the boy leaned over him.

"Well, if it's any consolation, this is my first time doing all this stuff with someone else, too."

The boy's brow furrowed. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"But you're so…_casual_ about everything."

Gokudera shrugged. "You're hot, and I trust you, so…"

Yamamoto laughed, running a hand through his hair. "That's it?"

Gokudera gave him a smug look. "Hey, don't doubt my methods now."

"I'm not, don't worry. But…you think I'm hot?"

Gokudera let out a melodramatic groan as he rolled his eyes. "Yes, you baseball idiot, of course I do! Haven't you ever looked in a mirror? You're very…." He slid his hand under Yamamoto's shirt, his voice growing husky as he ran his fingers over the boy's abs. "Very…" He pulled the boy's face down gently and placed a kiss on his lips, pushing his shirt up further with his free hand. Yamamoto paused, pulling his shirt over his head before tossing it to the floor. He wriggled out of his boxers and dropped them beside the bed, too, before leaning back over Gokudera. He moved in for a kiss, then paused, looking Gokudera over. The boy, noticing this, hugged himself a little self-consciously, and huffed.

"What?"

Yamamoto perked up. "Oh, sorry! It's just that I think this is the first time we've ever been fully naked together."

"Huh. Do you—"

His words dropped off his mouth shut, a blush rising to his cheeks as he realized what was about to come out of his mouth. Oh god, was he really that vain? Was he really that _cheesy?_

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Do I what?"

Hiding his face in his hand, Gokudera mumbled something, but the boy didn't catch it. Yamamoto grinned and leaned in closer, lips brushing against the other's cheek.

"Sorry, what was that?"

The boy let out a whine of a sigh, easily caving in to Yamamoto's question, his voice tinged with obvious embarrassment.

"Do you…like what you see?"

Yamamoto let out a laugh in Gokudera's ear and nudged his hand away from his face, pecking sweetly at his lips. "Yes, I do." He pulled away and let his eyes drift down Gokudera's body once more. His muscles were lean, rather than large, but still well-defined despite that. The hair on his stomach trailed down from his bellybutton to the base of his erection. It was thick and dark, but soft. It suited him. With a body like that, and with his cheekbones and his jaw, it sometimes made Yamamoto wonder why he wasn't a model.

Yamamoto leaned back in and pressed his lips against Gokudera's, kissing him slowly. He nipped at his lower lip a few times, then started to suck on it, urging a breathy noise out of Gokudera as his hands began to move down his chest.

Gokudera's fingers threaded into Yamamoto's hair and he took control of the kiss, nipping at the boy's lips in response. He sucked roughly on his lower lip, and Yamamoto opened his mouth, letting Gokudera slip his tongue inside. He slid his tongue over the boy's teeth, stroking his tongue with his own. Feeling Yamamoto's hands on his waist, he played with his tongue more roughly. Yamamoto pushed back playfully with his own tongue before pulling away a few moments later, kissing down Gokudera's neck. His hand landed on the boy's erection and he pumped him with a few short strokes. Gokudera's back arched, and he pressed closer to Yamamoto, breathing a little heavier. Yamamoto's hands continued down Gokudera's body, rubbing his thighs. Gokudera let out a breath of a laugh as Yamamoto groped his ass.

"And you said you were nervous..."

Yamamoto pulled away from Gokudera's neck, stammering. "I—well—I guess when I get into the groove of things, it's not so bad. And I like touching you, so…"

Gokudera showed him a smile and touched his cheek. "Just joking. So, you ready?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Yeah. You?"

Gokudera nodded back. "Mmhm."

He handed the bottle of lube to the boy, and Yamamoto squirted some into his palm, rubbing it over the fingers of his dominant hand. Relaxing back into bed, Gokudera spread his legs, letting out a long, slow breath as Yamamoto began to rub his asshole with his fingertips. He gave the dark-haired boy a small nod, and Yamamoto slowly pushed his index finger inside. The boy inhaled sharply and closed his eyes reflexively at the movement.

"You okay?"

Gokudera steadied his breathing, taking a moment to adjust to the sensation. He had messed around a few times when he was alone, but having a partner to help him was a new experience.

"Yeah, keep going."

Yamamoto pushed further inside, his free hand under Gokudera's ass as support. It was warm, and tight, but not uncomfortable. He pulled out a little, then pressed back in, attempting to settle into some kind of rhythm. Gokudera pushed his hair back out of his eyes, bemused at Yamamoto's intense concentration, and rocked his hips a little, moving with him.

Yamamoto looked up at Gokudera. "How's it feel?"

Gokudera blushed and glanced away. "It feels like there's a finger in my ass; what else would you expect?" His tone was brash, tinged with a hint of embarrassment.

The dark-haired boy smiled. "Does it feel good, at least?"

Gokudera looked back at Yamamoto, meeting his eyes for a moment. He exhaled a soft sigh, regretting his last remark. "…It feels fine. Keep doing it."

Yamamoto nodded and continued moving his finger, adding more force and pressing harder against his muscles.

Gokudera let out a small moan, the noise catching both of them off-guard. What amused Yamamoto was that, despite his temper and attitude, Gokudera was rather quiet in bed. He could moan, and he did when it was necessary, but his noises were mostly soft and breathy. Faint and wispy, like the smoke that'd come from the cigarettes he'd smoke after they had finished messing around.

"You okay?"

The silver-haired boy felt more heat rise to his cheeks as he nodded at the other boy.

"Keep touching me there." His words were rushed, eager.

Yamamoto prodded and stroked the spot with his finger. "Here?"

Gokudera let out a sharp breath, moaning softly as his spine arched. He breathed out a yes as Yamamoto continued to touch him, alternating between tenderness and pressure. He slipped his free hand out from underneath Gokudera and slid it up his thigh before opening up his palm.

"Lube?"

Gokudera obliged, grabbing the bottle and squeezing some into his palm. Yamamoto's fingers wrapped around his shaft, the cool gel against his skin causing him to shiver.

"Hold on."

"Hm?"

Gokudera hesitated, then let out a small breath. "Could you put another finger in first?"

"Yeah, 'course."

Yamamoto slowly eased a second finger inside Gokudera. He hissed in a breath, grasping at the flannel bed sheets with his fingers. It wasn't as painful as it was…more than he expected.

_It'd be even thicker if we ever had sex…_

He blushed deeper and shook the thought away.

_Jesus, Hayato, calm down! This is the first time he's ever fingered you! Try some patience for once, asshole._

Exhaling slowly and closing his eyes, he focused on the sensation. The lube worked against the tightness of his muscles, letting Yamamoto move his fingers smoothly. Stroking the wall of his prostrate with his fingers made a moan rise out of Gokudera, A louder one came from his throat when Yamamoto ran his thumb over the tip of his penis. Yamamoto eye's fixed on his face, watching Gokudera bite his lip as he tried to quiet the noise, his eyebrows wrinkling in an increasingly erotic expression.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto through his eyelashes. Seeing that he was being observed, he glanced at the other side of the room, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't look at me, you idiot!"

Yamamoto grinned and let out a laugh. He leaned in, lips caressing the side of Gokudera's neck. "I didn't know you could get this embarrassed."

The boy swatted the side of his head lightly.

"Shut up—ah!"

A thrust of Yamamoto's fingers against his side caught him off-guard, and a moan escaped from his mouth. The sense of pleasure replaced his mild annoyance, causing him to sink further back into the bed. Yamamoto smiled, stroking his shaft with one hand and his cavity with his other. Gokudera breathed out a curse, too focused on the pleasant warmth in the lower half of his body to keep up any kind of stubborn act. His hands settled on Yamamoto's back, nails faintly pressing into his skin the more he touched him.

Yamamoto's fingers pressed deeper inside Gokudera. He moved his hand faster on his shaft as well, squeezing it first, then his balls, his breaths becoming shorter and clipped as his fingers moved over his skin. Pre-cum trickled from his tip, mixing with the slickness of the lube as Yamamoto ran his thumb over the sensitive area.

"Are you gonna…?"

"Nnh, keep going…'

Yamamoto continued on obediently, fingers thrusting back and forth inside Gokudera with a gentle rhythm. The boy dragged his nails down the other's back, holding him close, moving his hips along with his touches. He held his breath, feeling a warm numbness spreading in his lower body, and let it out sharply, panting and gripping Yamamoto tightly. He shuddered with an orgasm and came, moaning loudly as the boy continued to touch both his prostate and the tip of his penis. Gokudera quieted his breaths and Yamamoto eased his fingers out, raising his head to let his lips brush against his cheek. He stood and walked over to the door, then paused, casting a look down at his hands, fingers sticky with cum and lube. In addition to that, he was also sporting an erection of his own.

He cast a sheepish grin back at Gokudera, who was still lying in bed.

"Um, doorknob?"

Gokudera failed to hold back a grin and laughed. "You look pathetic." Yamamoto shrugged and smiled in response, watching Gokudera as he leisurely rose from bed and walked to the door.

He pecked Yamamoto's cheek as he twisted the doorknob open. "Wherever would you be without me?"

"Well, I wouldn't even be in this situation, for a start."

Gokudera made a face. "Hey, snark is my game, not yours. …But that's also true."

Yamamoto laughed and stepped out into the hallway. Suddenly, he paled, panic crossing his features.

"My parents are gone…right?"

Gokudera smiled and placed his hands on Yamamoto's shoulders, guiding him to the bathroom. He leaned his forehead against the back of his neck for a moment.

"Your dad's still at the restaurant, and your mom's out shopping. Remember?"

The boy felt his soul return to his body and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god."

Gokudera turned on the sink, and Yamamoto thrust his hands under the warm water, scrubbing them clean. The boy nudged him aside for a moment, wetting a washcloth before wiping himself down. He turned back to Yamamoto, who was drying his hands, and looked him over. He stepped close and ran a finger up his shaft and over the tip, a soft breath coming out of Yamamoto's mouth.

"What should we do about this, hm?"

Yamamoto leaned his forehead against Gokudera's. "We can go back to my room and figure that out."

A smile flitted across the boy's lips.

"Lead the way."

Yamamoto strode back to the bedroom and Gokudera followed, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed, and the boy placed his hands on his thighs, rubbing them as he leaned in for a kiss. He kissed him slowly, but deliberately, and Yamamoto moaned softly into his mouth as he felt the boy's fingers groping his balls. Gokudera pulled away, lazily moving a hand up his torso to his cheek.

"Do you know what you want?"

Yamamoto turned his face into his hand, lips brushing his palm. A blush rose to his cheeks, and he gave Gokudera a shy glance.

"Maybe you could finger me, too…?"

Gokudera gave him a gentle push backwards, his head landing against the pillows. Trailing his hands back down to his thighs, Gokudera moved down his body and pressed his tongue against the tip of his penis, sliding it over the slit. Yamamoto gasped and flushed a brighter shade of red.

"G-Gokudera!"

The boy smirked. "I was hoping I could blow you…but I'll be fine with fingering you for now." He lifted his head and grabbed the bottle of lube, slathering it on his fingers and rubbing his hands together to warm the liquid. He teased at the round of muscle, rubbing it with his fingertip. Looking up, he met Yamamoto's eyes.

"Ready?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Yeah."

Gokudera let out a satisfied huff and slowly pushed his finger inside Yamamoto. The boy exhaled, leaning back into the pillows. It wasn't painful, but it was definitely a foreign sensation. Gokudera pressed on further, and Yamamoto felt a tingle of pleasure as the boy's finger moved inside him.

"There."

Gokudera prodded the spot another time. "Here?"

Yamamoto nodded and closed his eyes, letting out a quiet moan as Gokudera continued to stroke the spot.

"Can I put in another finger?"

"Ah, sure."

The boy slipped another finger inside Yamamoto, and he groaned, feeling a little uncomfortable with the new width. But as Gokudera continued to touch him, the discomfort faded away. He moved his hand, running his thumb over the tip of his penis almost absentmindedly in his desire to be touched there. Gokudera caught his hand and gently laced their fingers together, moving it away.

Yamamoto lifted his head with a frown. "C'mon…"

"What if I wanted to make you come without touching you?" Gokudera mused, tossing a look up at the dark-haired teen. Yamamoto opened his mouth, but failed to find a response, simply falling back into the pillows with reddened ears. Gokudera smirked and continued to thrust his fingers back and forth, moving with a bit more intensity as he watched pre-cum dribble from his tip.

"…Let me put another finger in."

"Gokudera, please—I'm pretty sure it's not—hnn—healthy for me to be blushing this much…"

"Yamamoto. Takeshi. Please."

Yamamoto felt the boy give his hand a reassuring squeeze, and he sighed, weakened by the pleading he heard in the other's voice.

"…Go ahead."

Gokudera inserted a third finger, and Yamamoto squeezed his hand tightly, arching his back high as he felt it enter, letting out a breathless moan.

"Hah—!"

"You're okay, you're okay," murmured Gokudera, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. He thrust his fingers deeper inside and stroked his spot with a certain roughness, squeezing Yamamoto's hand as he orgasmed, cum spurting onto his chest. He trembled faintly as Gokudera withdrew his fingers, breaths still somewhat clipped.

"Was three fingers okay?"

Yamamoto held up a finger, taking a minute to come down before responding.

"It was a lot…maybe too much for my first time. I didn't last too long."

Gokudera smiled at Yamamoto's embarrassed grin. "You did fine."

He pried his fingers from the boy's grip and stood, walking over to the door. Returning a few moments later with a damp washcloth, Gokudera wiped up the stickiness, touching the still tender Yamamoto with care. Dropping the towel, he picked up his boxers and pulled them on He handed the boy his pair, and slipped back into bed, pulling the sheets over them as he moved closer to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto leaned his forehead against Gokudera's with a smile. "You called me by my first name."

The boy felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He looked away. "So what? It's just a name. Besides, I don't know anybody named Takeshi."

"Oh, really?"

"I only know someone named Baseball Idiot."

"Ah. Gotcha." Yamamoto smiled, letting his hands rest on Gokudera's waist. He wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning his head on his shoulder. The dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow, almost concerned.

"Not gonna go for a smoke?"

Gokudera gave his head a gentle shake.

"I'll stay."


End file.
